Dead Moon Rising
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: When a navy corporal is attacked by someone  or something  and killed with his body gone missing, Team Gibbs is called in. But is Team Gibbs in for something more dangerous then they imagined? Like maybe a colorful local legend?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Are you sure about this Billy," Thomas asked trying not to run into trees and such. "That thing will get to us yet and if it doesn't kill us, dad will first!"

"Shut up Thomas," Billy snapped. "And turn that flashlight down, do you want to scare it away?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do," Thomas snickered. "You've heard what it does to people!"

"Those are just stories Thomas," Billy replied. "You don't actually believe them do you?"

"Uh," Thomas said. "No, no, I…don't."

"Yeah well," Billy said. "Good, now come on!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

They continued their search. They then suddenly reached a path with a small opening.

"Well," Thomas studderd. "A-At least it's a f-f-full moon."

"Why are you so nervous," Billy replied. "I mean seriously?"

"Why aren't you nervous?" Thomas asked.

"You know what," Billy threw down Thomas' flashlight and started to walk away. "Forget you, you go on home yah big baby!"

"Billy," Thomas exclaimed. "Wait!"

Billy flipped off Thomas as he walked over to the opening, it was the only way out.

Billy then, when he wasn't looking where he was going, tripped over a root and fell downward. Thomas heard a scream and a scuffle. He raced over to see Billy tied up in the big old roots of the trees and something else big.

"Oh my god Billy," he yelled jumping down the help him. "Are you ok?"

Billy rubbed his head and looked down; he didn't speak because what he saw entangled with him was pretty damn scary.

"Billy," Thomas said. "What's wrong?"

Billy was still shaking with fear at not only what was underneath him, but what he was pointing his shaky finger at. Thomas looked up as well and saw what he thought to be a mirage, but he knew in his heart they had just found what they were looking for in the first place. They had found it!

Both boys dropped everything in their hands and struggled to get Billy free. The thing started to walk closer, growling with every step, and its feet were what looked like sparking as it walked. Billy and Thomas got free and started to run, screaming bloody murder all the way home as an enormous howl echoed behind them.


	2. Hell Begins

Chapter 1: Hell Begins

The call Team Gibbs received was short and brief, but to the point. A corporal was dead in the middle of nowhere and they were supposed to investigate it. Oh joy!

"Oh mama are we not the fortunate ones," Tony sang along to the radio. "And girls they just wanna have fun…girls just wanna have fun!"

Gibbs looked clearly annoyed, Ziva and McGee were trying to tune him out, but his girlish singing was horrible.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs slapped him. "Will you shut up?"

"Sorry boss," Tony replied. "It's kinda catchy…"

"Thank you…" Ziva whispered to herself as Tony rolled his eyes.

"So boss," McGee held on for dear life as Gibbs parked. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Here," Gibbs replied. "Now get your ass's outta the car."

"Yeah Probie," Tony said, still humming "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". "Shut your McTrap and help me!"

McGee shut up quickly and assisted Tony and Ziva in gathering the equipment. Gibbs walked over to the man they had heard from on the phone earlier. He was standing with two boys sitting beneath him, one looking pissed off, the other looking absolutely terrified.

"Welcome to Killington County," the man said. "I'm Officer Richardson, you must be NCIS?"

"Gibbs," Gibbs said shaking hands with the officer. "So who are these two?"

"Just the two boys that found yer body," Officer Richardson said. "Then they were scared outta their wits by it and ran out."

"It wasn't the body that scared us," Thomas one of the boys said. "We found…IT."

Billy punched his arm and he shut up.

"Shut up you fool," Billy said through clenched teeth. "You know the rules, like I said dad'll kill us?"

"I'm gonna kill you two before your father ever does," Officer Richardson said. "You're just lucky IT didn't kill you before I got to you!"

"Excuse me," Gibbs asked. "But what exactly is IT?"

"IT," Billy stood up and stood in front Gibbs. "Is the Killington County Devil Dog."

"Devil Dog," Tony asked now standing behind Gibbs with McGee and Ziva. "Bologna!"

"Oh this things real alright," Officer Richardson said. "There have been sightings."

"You know I read about that in college," McGee said. "The Devil Dog is an evil German shepherd dog with a possessed human inside him right?"

"You're on the right track Agent McGee," Officer Richardson said. "But that's not how the story goes."

"So," Tony was still humming the song. "Tell us the story."

"Ok, Ok don't get your underwear in a bunch," Officer Richardson said. "Alright well long ago when we settled this town a witch woman lived in a house on the outskirts of it, one day one of our woman went to her for something to ease her labor pains, well the lady must have said the wrong thing because next thing she knew the witch exclaimed "I curse this child, it will be the spawn of the devil!". When the baby was born, he was indeed the spawn of the devil, the woman came to witch's door that night and dropped her child off at the doorstep while she and her husband skipped town. The witch found the child and cursed to the sky "If you will not keep this child I will curse this town and let them feel the pain you never will!", with that the witch walked over to her big german shepherd dog and dragged him inside of her house along with the baby, moments later the child was cursed to be forever stuck in the dog's body, she released the dog and shut the door so it could never come back, eventually though she died and the dog gave up trying to come back and thus…the Devil Dog was born!"

"Wow," Ziva said. "That's interesting."

"Yeah," Billy jumped in. "But it's dangerous, we have rules we gotta follow and shit."

"Watch your language young man," Officer Richardson said. "And yes we do have rules."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"No children are allowed to be out after or before eight pm and am," Richardson explained. "No German Shepherds are to be kept as pets, all female dogs must be fixed, no one but the police and K9 units are to try and capture the dog, and any female stray dogs must be killed or captured immediately."

"Wow," McGee said to Ziva. "Some lifestyle…"

"It's our lifestyle Agent McGee," Richardson snapped. "And we happen to have gotten used to it?"

"Don't you ever try to kill this thing," Ziva asked. "I mean really this is no way to live?"

"Our population has already dropped from 2,530 to 56," he said. "I think we've done all the trying we can little missy?"

"Well regardless of your Devil Dog or not," Gibbs stated. "We still have a case to attend to and we need you to show us where our body is for when our ME shows up?"

"It's starting to get dark," Richardson said. "You sure this thing can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's now or never," Gibbs barked. "Make your choice…"

"Fine but don't say I told you so when that thing does get you," Richardson scowled at Gibbs. "I'll take these boys home and then meet you there in fifteen minutes, good luck!"

With that Team Gibbs descended down the hillside into the forest while Officer Richardson sat in his police cruiser watching them.

"Idiots…" he muttered and drove off to take the boys home.

**RNR**

**So do you guys like the back-story?**

**And the fact that Tony can't sing girly songs?**

**More to come…**

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	3. Bury Your Dead And Let Them Lie

Chapter 2: Bury Your Dead and Let Them Lie

Team Gibbs had just finished trudging down to their crime scene when Ducky arrived and greeted them.

"Ah Jethro," he said. "I'm guessing this wasn't a friendship call?"

"No Duck," he said. "Time for you to do your thing."

"Ah well it's pretty obvious what happened to this poor fellow," Ducky stood over the body and leaned down for a closer look. "He was mauled by something?"

"Well that would be the Killington County Devil Dog Ducky," Tony said. "Pretty ironic name there right, Killington County?"

"Well Anthony the town was probably named before the dog came around?"

"Nah," the voice of Officer Richardson boomed behind them. "It used to be named Pleasant Village."

"Ah Officer," Ducky asked. "I'm going to need the preliminary reports on what happened to him?"

"Well," Richardson replied tipping his hat and staring down at the body. "He got mauled by the dog and two boys found him, yah happy?"

"Um sir I am sorry you must be mistaken," Ducky said. "I um merely meant…"

"Save it Duck," Gibbs said cutting between the two of them and fingering them along. "You two with me!"

Officer Richardson and Ducky looked at one another for a minute before following Gibbs. He led them up the hillside a little before speaking to them.

"Now listen here Officer," Gibbs said. "I don't want you scaring my agents, and Ducky you're done here ok, I don't need you getting hurt by this devil dog thing when it does decide to show itself."

"Jethro I am perfectly ok to take care of myself, but you're probably right," Ducky started to pack up his stuff. "I will take the body and go."

"Where's Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Stuck in New York," Ducky said. "His sister needed him."

"Ah," Gibbs replied. "Either way Duck…"

"Uh Boss," Tony called. "We got a big problem!"

"And what would that be?" Gibbs asked.

"The guy's wallet's missing," Ziva explained. "I bet you that Devil Dog thing dragged it off when he mauled the body!"

"First of all David," Gibbs said. "The dog would not need his money, and second we need that wallet for his ID, well since his face is torn to bits!'

"So," McGee looked at his boss. "What are you insinuating boss?"

"I'm insinuating Elf Lord," Gibbs teased. "That good luck tonight in tracking that thing down!"

"Agent Gibbs," Officer Richardson gave him the most shocked look in the world. "I am sorry, but are you insane, you basically just sent your agents to their graves!"

"Some people have called me crazy before," Gibbs laughed. "And their trained agents, they'll be fine!"

"Well fine then Gibbs," Officer Richardson snapped. "But don't come crying to me when all your agents are dead in the morning!"

With that he stormed off a little bit.

"Oh they won't be dead," Gibbs smiled. "You'll be right there with them, or else I'll call mister high and mighty boss of yours and make sure you get demoted."

Officer Richardson gritted his teeth and slammed the car door of his cruiser shut. Gibbs smiled knowing he'd be back soon. Officer Richardson drove fast, but not before he pulled a small picture out of his pocket and also drew tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh baby girl," he said to the picture. "I will not let them get taken off like you."

He then turned around about halfway down the road in a fierce 360 just like Gibbs.

He would not let that happen!

**RNR**

**OOO things are getting dangerous now?**

**And who was in the photo the officer looked at?**

**Remember…reviews make me write faster!**

**:)**


	4. Cry Little Sister

Chapter 4: Cry Little Sister

"_**Last fire will rise behind those eyes, black house will rock, blind boys don't lie…immortal fear that voice so clear, through broken walls that scream I hear…"- Aiden (Song: Cry Little Sister)**_

"Gibbs," Ziva called. "We've got a problem!"

Gibbs turned around to find all his agents staring at the spot where the body was…the body was gone!

"We swear boss," Tony said still humming the song. "We all turned around only for a second and then…it was gone..."

"Well," Gibbs slapped Tony. "Go get cleaned up at the police station, you all and Officer Richardson will all be searching the woods for the body until you find it!"

"Uh Boss," McGee replied. "It IS getting dark?"

"Your point," Gibbs stared down McGee. "Elf Lord?"

McGee shut his McMouth and began to gather his equipment. Tony and Ziva wiped the dirt off of their hands and grabbed the evidence they had collected. They all followed behind Gibbs up the hill.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Dark slowly fell upon the small town of Killington County. People everywhere were rushing around grabbing their children and thrusting them indoors, or boarding up their windows and doors for the night, bringing in their dogs for the night as well.

Team Gibbs and CO rode along the small road to the woods. They knew all eyes of adults and children alike were watching them from their windows and staring wide-eyed at the brave "heroes" outside. When they reached the dirt road that led to the hiding grounds of the Devil Dog, they pulled off the road.

A house not too far from where they were pulling off had a child still out playing and a mother behind him taking him inside.

"Look," the boy pointed and shouted at Tony's car. "They gonna kill that dog!"

The mother spanked her child for thinking such ridiculous ideas and took him inside.

Tony watched the car in front of him carefully as it sped along the dirt road. Officer Richardson and Gibbs must have gone to the same driving school because they both drove like maniacs. Ziva and McGee sat next to and behind Tony as he drove. Gibbs was in the car ahead with Officer Richardson.

When both cars came to a halt at the edge of the forest and all the passengers except Gibbs got out.

"Ducky said he wasn't feeling good," Gibbs said to them all. "So I'm gonna stay behind this time and watch over him, I hope you all find that body and not that dog."

"We'll do our best Agent Gibbs," Richardson replied turning to Team Gibbs. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Tony and the others nodded in agreement and stared at Gibbs once before following the officer into their probable doom.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Luckily the moon shone bright on the tree line. Tony shone his flashlight over the area where the body was. Ziva and McGee were busy rustling around in the bushes nearby for a sign of where the dog might have taken the body. Officer Richardson breathed in and out heavily as he searched up and down for signs.

"Well," Ziva said. "This is pointless, that dog probably high-faced it outta here the second he heard us."

"It's high-tailed Ziva," Tony grunted lifting a rock over. "And yeah that's why he ran in the first place."

"Get out here you bastard," Officer Richardson shouted. "Oh that's right you're nothing but a coward, don't have the doggy balls to show yourself, make yourself known!"

"What the hell are you doing," Tony punched his arm to shut him up. "Do you want this thing to know we're here?"

"I'm trying to present a challenge to it," he explained punching Tony back. "That way it'll have a reason to come out so I can shoot the thing, now come on you sissies' let's keep looking!"

"Geez," McGee asked. "What's eating him?"

"Who cares," Tony replied still singing Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun. "Get your ass behind him before you too become McDogFood."

Ziva, McGee, and Tony all followed Officer Richardson totally unaware of the pair of blood red eyes that now loomed in the bushes behind them and stared at them. The body that held the eyes gave out a low growl as they moved on; it followed behind them, paws sparking with every step it took.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Well it's been hours," Richardson yelled. "Are you gonna show your worthless furry ass or not, I'm waiting?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked behind the guy. Ziva and McGee stood behind him and searched the bushes.

"Why do you hate this thing so much," Tony asked him. "I mean besides the obvious…"

"You wanna know the god damn truth," Richardson snapped. "That bastard dog dragged off my seven year old daughter and killed her ten years ago, I have been hunting this thing for years with no luck just to avenge her and I don't need you navy jerks getting in the way!"

"I'm sorry," Tony stammered, Ziva and McGee now staring at their argument. "I…"

"You know what," Richardson yelled. "I don't even know why I am helping you guys, you all look like you can handle it on your own so I'm gonna let you, when and if we find your bodies tomorrow I will let Gibbs know!"

With that, Tony and the others watched as officer Richardson stomped off into the woods, leaving them all standing there alone. A couple of crickets chirped to break the silence.

"Well Tony," Ziva gulped, not trying to show that she was clearly scared now. "Should we keep going?"

"Gibbs said," Tony stated pulling his cap backwards. "So we gotta deliver…"

McGee gulped as well and followed the cocky senior field agent down the path they had chosen.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

They walked for a good solid twenty minutes before stopping again.

"Gee," McGee said. "Wonder whatever happened to that Officer Richardson guy?"

"Who cares," Tony still sang. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Tony," Ziva exclaimed. "Will you shut up with that stupid song, it's four am now and you've been singing it since we got here?"

"Sorry," Tony wrote down something in his pad of paper. "It's just catchy…"

"Well will you shut up," Ziva snapped. "Do you want to attract that thing?"

"Oh Ziva," Tony said. "You honestly believe there is actually a Devil Dog, Richardson was probably just pulling our le…."

Tony never got to finish for at that exact moment he was knocked onto the ground. His pad of paper and badge went flying as something very big, furry, and heavy mauled his shoulder. Tony cried out in pain. McGee and Ziva reached quickly for their guns and fired into the air. The thing that was on Tony jumped off and stared at each of them with piercing red eyes. Tony reached over and grabbed his gun. He fired two shots at the creature and hit it with one of them. The creature erupted a huge howl of pain from its mouth and growled at Tony before running away in pain into the forest.

Ziva and McGee ran over to assist a completely terrified and injured Tony.

"What in the hell was that," Tony yelled. "It was big and furry and…"

Tony gasped. He knew now exactly what had hit him so to speak…

"Come on Tony," McGee pulled him up. "We need to get out of here and fast!"

"But what about Richardson," Tony exclaimed. "That thing's bound to find him out here!"

"He'll be fine," Ziva said. "We just need to get out of here before it decides to come back, forget about the body!"

"I don't know Ziva," Tony said as they started to run down the path they had first come down. "I think I blasted it pretty hard, I don't think it's going to survive that!"

The trio then made their way out of the woods and to the safety of town.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The next day was pretty much uneventful. Tony's shoulder had been patched up completely and he was on the road to recovery. He had told Ducky and Gibbs all that had happened that night, from the minute Officer Richardson left them to the present moment. Ducky had rather enjoyed it all. Gibbs only patted him on the back and told Tony that "he had better find the body next time" Tony winced not in pain, but from the fact that he didn't know that Gibbs was kidding.

Team Gibbs had by now packed up all their belongings and watched as villagers crowded around Tony, Ziva, and McGee and shook their hands crying. The same little boy Tony had seen at the beginning of their exploit looked at him.

"Mister," he asked. "You kill dog, we are free?"

"Yes," Tony leaded down and rustled the kid's hair. "You are free now."

The mother of the child hugged her kid and cried tears of joy.

"Come on Dinozzo," Gibbs fingered him along. "You're fan club can write you later?"

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all hopped into their different cars into the entrance to Killington County. Gibbs and Tony were the last to leave.

"You know boss," Tony said smiling. "I bet this is the first time in history these people have ever felt safe…"

"Yeah," Gibbs sped up and Tony held on for dear life and flashing him a smile. "I bet you're right DiNozzo…I bet you're right."

**RNR**

**This is the end but there will be an epilogue!**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Killington County is doing fine now. The people are happy, they come out more often, no one has died except for the occasional road kill and most importantly everything is finally at peace.

No one has heard from Officer Richardson, most assume he was killed by the dog; others think he just fled town like so many others before him.

Tony is still singing Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun and mangling it. Ziva is still just as annoyed as McGee laughs. Gibbs slaps them all.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

As for the Devil Dog…

After Tony shot it, it ran up towards the hillside where no one's dares to follow it. Its home is minutes from the grounds where it got injured. The bullet makes its way down its shoulder blade and into its muscle. The Devil Dog is not permanently injured and has trouble walking as it did on its way to its cave. It growls with every step it takes, it thinks of the man that shot it with every menacing wrenchingly painful step it takes. The images of the man so clearly etched into its mind that you could destroy the picture and the dog would still know…know who shot it.

The Devil Dog makes its way up to its cave on the hillside. Slowly it turns its head to stare at the town it once ravaged, pillaged, and destroyed. The Devil Dog lets out a long low howl to signal its pity to others. Its eyes turn from a subtle brown to a bright piercingly haunting red for a few seconds, and then change back. It limps its way into the cave and lies down. Maybe by next spring its wounds will heal and it can go back to its former glory?

**RNR**

**This is the real end.**


End file.
